The present invention relates to a process for the regioselective hydroformylation of polyunsaturated acyclic hydrocarbons, which are 1,3-butadienes which carry in the 2-position a saturated or mono- or polyunsaturated acyclic hydrocarbon radical. The present invention further relates to the preparation of secondary products of these hydroformylation products and specifically of ambrox.